<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>smile by homeformyheart_jen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221560">smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen'>homeformyheart_jen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>felix tries to cheer ria up after she’s had a particularly frustrating argument with adam. for day 5 (smile) of the #28 dates with unit bravo challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Detective &amp; Felix Hauville, Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TWC Prompt Fills</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>author’s note: total self-indulgent F antics mostly, with a little bit of soft M at the end, enjoy!<br/>copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.<br/>series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – mason x f!detective (ria knight); felix hauville &amp; f!detective friendship<br/>rating/warnings: 14+; swearing<br/>word count: 1.3k<br/>based on/prompt: day 5 – smile from #28dateswithunitbravo challenge by @wayhavenmonthly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>smile</em> </strong>
</p><p>felix watched as ria seemed to be winning an argument with adam across the warehouse living room, if keeping the volume of her voice even while repeatedly jabbing her finger in his chest counted as winning. although, since she was going up against adam, every minor point should be in her favor.</p><p>the two of them were more similar than they cared to admit and at their best, their stoic demeanor and intimidating form made most of their adversaries pause. however, they also matched each other in stubbornness and pride, which meant they butted heads often, as was the case this evening. add in ria’s love for sarcasm and likelihood of charging headfirst into a situation, and it was no surprise that the two of them had at<em> least</em> one spat per mission.</p><p>even nate had gotten used to their usual arguments and made less of an effort to mediate. he was pointedly trying to preoccupy himself with a book in the corner of the room, although his head looked up every time adam or ria’s voice seemed to fluctuate in volume.</p><p>mason couldn’t even remember what they were fighting about anymore. he lost interest after the first five minutes and had resumed smoking from his usual corner of the room.</p><p>“you know, i don’t know if we’ve really seen ria smile,” felix said out loud to no one in particular, tilting his head out of curiosity.</p><p>“don’t worry, she smiles plenty when she’s with me,” mason remarked, lips curving upward into a smug smile.</p><p>felix rolled his eyes. “that doesn’t count. i’m saying we’ve never seen her smile normally, unprompted.”</p><p>his brow furrowed slightly in concern. he wanted to see every member of his family, including ria, happy. and while he’s noticed a marked improvement in mason’s demeanor since ria joined the team, he wanted to make sure that ria knew they all appreciated her.</p><p>“you smile enough for the rest of us,” mason grumbled, flicking his cigarette butt toward the ashtray on the end table.</p><p>“and you grouch around enough for all of us,” felix retorted, turning his attention back to the fight just in time for the crescendo.</p><p>adam’s fists were clenched so tightly his knuckles were white. “as a member of this team, you need to follow my orders. i am commanding agent!” he yelled.</p><p>felix was mildly impressed that ria held her ground and didn’t flinch, given how close adam was to her face. he glanced over at mason to see if he was concerned at all and was surprised to see mason’s focus squarely on ria and the corner of his lips curling upward. as though he knew she could hold her own and was damn proud of her.</p><p>it didn’t take long for adam to storm out angrily, shoving his shoulder into the doorframe on his way out, leaving a large crack in the process.</p><p>“i still don’t answer to you, asshole!” ria hollered at adam’s retreating back, following him from a distance just so she could slam the door closed and punch it.</p><p>her chest heaved as the adrenaline started wearing off, leaving a throbbing pain on her knuckles that she tried to alleviate subtly by flexing her fingers. she let out a frustrated growl and rubbed her fingers against her temple before crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>“what the fuck is his problem? who died and made him king of the universe?” she said in an exasperated tone, to no one in particular. “this whole damn team and supernatural shit is fucking ridiculous!”</p><p>ria looked around the room to see if there was anything she could throw to relieve some of the anger she felt. everything in sight looked like an antique and she wasn’t enough of a monster to do that to nate, who loved every piece of furniture and décor he picked out like it was a treasured memento. nate must’ve sensed it too, since he stood up and eyed ria nervously.</p><p>“you love us anyway, right? come on, don’t be so grouchy! we don’t need another mason!” felix prodded, standing up from the armchair he was sitting on. mason growled in a way that could only be interpreted as a warning but that didn’t deter felix.</p><p>“felix…” nate warned.</p><p>mason reached out to hold him back, but he maneuvered around his arm and made his way toward ria to give her a one-armed hug.</p><p>they were about the same height, but ria’s stature was much more imposing, especially when she was angry, and her presence at the moment just about dwarfed the vampire.</p><p>“don’t fucking mess with me, felix. i am not in the mood,” ria snarled, pulling out of his embrace and pacing the length of the floor rug in visible frustration.</p><p>felix didn’t seem to mind. “come on riri, try putting a smile on that face! i bet you’ll feel better,” he said in a singsong voice, trailing after her.</p><p>he matched her pace and turns as she walked around the living room, occasionally blocking her path when she made a turn, eliciting a growl that eerily reminded him of mason. he usually sidestepped quickly, but once or twice, ria had to step around him so she wouldn’t have to slow her pace and the daggers she glared at him made him a little nervous.</p><p>after five minutes of pacing, ria began to slow down, the anger in her body starting to dissipate as she started feeling a little more like her normal self. felix refused to be deterred, matching her steps as he continued to prod her to smile. she was able to tune him out for the most part, since trying to elbow or push him out of the way already failed countless times.</p><p>she shook her head fondly at how persistent felix was and couldn’t help but admire his effort to cheer her up. she usually preferred space, and always appreciated how mason seemed to respect and understand that. so, she was surprised that she wasn’t more annoyed with felix. she knew, deep down, that this was his way of caring about her and it had been a long time since she had people around her who showed how much they cared. his behavior was more endearing than intrusive. the corner of her lips quirked up at the thought.</p><p>“that counts! i did it! i did it! i win!” felix hollered at the top of his lungs as he did a victory lap around the room, jumping from furniture to furniture, narrowly dodging nate’s attempts to grab him.</p><p>she pursed her lips in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest. she did <em>not</em> like losing, as baseless as felix’s self-declared challenge was. he was still running around the room, a blur of color whizzing by, too fast for her eye to keep up with. even nate had given up and was frantically checking to make sure there wasn’t any permanent damage to the antique furniture.</p><p>a sudden yelp and thud caught her attention and she turned to where mason had moved from his shadowed spot to the couch, arm and fist extended. she hadn’t even registered the movement, but mason’s arm had caught felix right in the chest, eliciting a loud <em>oof</em>, and he fell backward onto the couch with a laugh.</p><p>she couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face that time as mason came over to stand beside her, slinging his arm around her shoulders and giving her a silent look asking if she was okay. she nodded. she had a feeling she might end up smiling a lot more often with these two around.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>